Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Darkiie
Summary: Les loups-garous et les Vampires n'ont pas toujours été ennemis. Fut un temps où une paix régnait entre eux, malheureusement cette paix ne pu persister et la guerre reprit ses droits. Mais certaines lois battit lors de cette paix ne purent totalement disparaitre, dont un pacte passez entre l'Alpha, et le chef des Vampires. Ce pacte va changer la vie paisible d'un jeune loup-garou.


Chapitre Un

Il neigeait.

De petits flocons tombaient lentement, commençant déjà à recouvrir la nature de son manteau blanc, les animaux de la forêt rentrèrent rapidement dans leurs petits nids pour certain, dans leurs terriers pour d'autre, pour se cacher du froid. Un jeune homme se trouvait cependant allongé au milieu d'une clairière qui commençait déjà à être complètement recouverte de neige, mais cela ne semblait pas, plus que ça, perturber le jeune homme qui regardait le ciel gris déverser son manteau blanc sur lui.

Le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre non plus, seulement habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean, le froid ne le dérangeait pas du tout, comme si il ne le sentait même pas. Le seul bruit perceptible était le vent dans les arbres, et la neige qui se déposait doucement sur le sol. Mais ce silence fut perturbé par l'arrivée de deux loups bruns imposant qui vinrent se poser à l'orée de la clairière. Lentement leurs formes changea, de quatre pattes ils passèrent à deux, et les deux loups furent remplacé par deux jeunes hommes aussi brun et aussi nu l'un que l'autre. L'un deux, le plus battit, Kibe, s'avança vers le jeune homme blond qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur le sol se laissant recouvrir de neige petit à petit.

\- Naruto, tu comptes te laisser ensevelir encore longtemps ? Je te signal qu'on nous attend.

Le dit Naruto lança un regard ennuyé vers le grand brun qui venait de détruire son petit coin de tranquillité et de silence. Il soupira alors en se disant qu'il n'y échapperait pas de toute façon, il ne pouvait que retarder encore un peu le moment fatidique de rentrer au village où son père lui tomberait dessus sans aucun doute. Il se redressa alors légèrement, s'asseyant à moitié, la neige qui se trouvait sur son torse tomba sur ses jambes, les couvrant de blanc. Le blond sourit alors légèrement, prenant un peu de neige dans sa main droite, assez pour former une boule, il se releva et n'attendit pas pour la lancer en direction du grand brun qui avait parlé, ce dernier se la prit en pleine figure.

Une veine d'énervement apparu sur son front, alors que la neige avait directement fondu à son contact. Il regarda alors méchamment le blond plus petit que lui, avant de s'élancer sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol, et prenant de la neige, lui en mettant plein le visage, visiblement bien décidé à l'étouffer. Mais cette attaque fit grandement rire Naruto, qui avait trouvé un bon moyen pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Cependant le second brun, Shikamaru, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas bougé et les avaient regardé se chamailler d'un air ennuyé, les sépara rapidement, donnant simplement un coup de pieds dans les côtes de l'autre brun, le faisant tomber à côté du blond, dans la neige.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de jouer ? On peut peut-être y aller alors non ?

Il semblait vraiment désespéré de ses deux congénères qui continuer à se regarder en chiens de faïences. Il roula alors des yeux quand ils se relevèrent finalement tous les deux, en grognant chacun de leurs côtés contre l'autre. Le brun aux cheveux plus long qui les regardait, blasé, tourna les talons dans le but de partir, se fichant bien de savoir si les deux autres suivaient, mais écarquilla les yeux en sentant soudainement deux poids lourds sur son dos, alors qu'il se ramassa peu gracieusement dans la neige. Il grogna contre les deux imbéciles qui se bidonnaient sur son dos, et qui semblaient très fière d'eux. Il leur donna alors à chacun un coup de coude dans la poitrine, avant de se relever avec classe, faisant pouffer les deux autres derrières lui. Il reprit alors sa forme de loup tranquillement, l'autre brun en fit de même un peu après, alors que le blond ne se transformait pas le moins du monde, au vu des deux regards que les deux loups lui lancèrent il dit simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de détruire mes fringues, j'y tiens je vous signale !

Les deux loups le regardèrent, visiblement blasé pour l'un et amusé pour l'autre, avant de se rendre au village lentement, marchant à la même vitesse que le blond, le surveillant pour ne pas qu'il leur fausse compagnie une fois de plus. Ils mirent donc un certain temps avant de rejoindre le village, les deux bruns toujours sous formes lupines accompagnèrent le blond jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement, où un blond plus âgé se trouvait, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Naruto, ne laissant aucun doute quant au lien de parenté. Les deux loups bruns, partirent une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que Naruto ne tenterait plus de s'enfuir.

Naruto rejoignit alors son père, qu'il avait réussi à éviter toute la semaine, mais visiblement là, il allait devoir se confronter à lui. Naruto se doutait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, il allait avoir 18 ans, il était donc grand temps qu'il trouve une compagne pendant la prochaine pleine lune, mais Naruto n'en avait pas envie, il voulait profiter de sa liberté, et ça son père ne l'acceptait pas. Le plus jeune des deux blonds, vint donc s'assoir sur le rocher qui trônait au beau milieu de la clairière qui se trouvait au centre du village, après que son père lui ai fait un signe pour qu'il vienne à côté de lui. Le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, en réalité l'Alpha, le chef du village soupira en voyant son fils trainer les pieds jusqu'à lui, il savait déjà que cette discussion allait être des plus délicate, et il ne savait même pas comment commencer.

\- Naruto, tu sais que tu auras 18 ans à la prochaine pleine lune, et que par conséquent tu auras l'âge légal pour t'unir à vie avec quelqu'un. Commença doucement l'Alpha, un peu hésitant quant à la suite. Tu sais qu'être Alpha amène quelque fois à faire des choix qu'on préférerait n'avoir jamais à prendre, mais qu'on doit avant tout protéger la meute.

Le plus âgé soupira légèrement en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils, sachant très bien que la suite ne lui plairait pas, lui non plus à vrai dire aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à dire une telle chose, mais ça c'était passé il y a des années et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent, le sort de son fils était déjà scellé, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le passé ne le rattrape.

\- Quand tu es né, j'ai vraiment été le plus heureux des hommes, et de ce temps-là nous étions encore alliés à nos ennemis d'aujourd'hui, les Vampires. Et il était coutume, pour préserver cette entente, que les enfants des chefs respectifs des deux clans s'unissent une fois l'âge légal atteins..

Naruto fronça les sourcils, espérant mal comprendre ce que son père était en train de lui dire, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Non c'était même impensable. Mais le fait que son père détourne le regard, lui fit comprendre l'horrible situation dans laquelle il était à cause de lui.

\- En quoi ça me concerne exactement ? Après tout ce ne sont plus nos alliés, alors pourquoi devrait-on respecter une coutume qui n'a plus de raison d'être ?

\- Parce qu'un pacte a été signé avant ta naissance, et qu'il est impossible de le rompre. Crois moi, j'ai vraiment essayé de t'éviter ça, j'ai vraiment tout tenté pour détruire ce pacte, ou pour le contourné, j'ai même demandé à Shikaku si il y avait un moyen pour le contourné ou l'annuler. Mais ce pacte est si complet qu'il est impossible de le détruire..

Naruto était figé, ne sachant quoi dire ou même penser, il avait la forte impression d'avoir été vendu. Et si même Shikaku Nara, l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il connaisse n'avait pas trouvé de failles, c'est vraiment qu'il n'y en avait aucune, et ce fait donnait envie de vomir à Naruto. Il en voulait tellement à son père à cet instant précis, mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose, c'était une très ancienne coutume, il n'avait fait que la respecté, comment aurait-il pu savoir que les Vampires les trahiraient du jour au lendemain ? Mais même en sachant ça, Naruto en voulait furieusement à son père. Il eut tout de même une question, surement désespéré dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'ils aient oubliés ce pacte ?

Rien qu'à la tête de son père, Naruto eut sa réponse. Il se leva, marchant, ne pouvant rester assis, alors qu'il avait vendu comme un animal par son propre père. Son corps tremblait, montrant clairement sa rage contenu mélangée à sa tristesse. Alors son destin avait été scellé avant même qu'il ne sache marcher ? Mais quel père pouvait ainsi décidé de l'avenir de son fils ? Et l'idée que sa mère devait également être au courant le dégouta encore plus.

\- Naruto, si j'avais su comment ça tournerais, jamais je n'aurais accepté ça.

\- Même si tu l'avais su jamais tu n'aurais dû accepter ! De quel droit décides-tu de mon avenir, comment t'as pu oser me vendre ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas vendu, je pensais faire le bon choix, je me suis trompé, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pensais pas que le passé me rattraperait, je croyais vraiment pouvoir trouver une solution. Je suis désolé, Naruto, tellement désolé.

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant, et crois pas que je vais te pardonner avec de simple excuse.. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais.

Après cette dernière phrase, Naruto s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant leur maison, croisant sa mère qui l'appela, mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef, après l'avoir claqué sous l'énervement grandissant. Il donna d'ailleurs un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, avant de ressentir une immense douleur dans la main qui le fit se calmer immédiatement en pestant. Il venait surement de se casser plusieurs phalanges, mais en à peine quelques minutes sa main fut guérite, grâce à la régénération incroyable dont été doté les loups-garous. Il soupira alors en se massant la main, s'énerver ne changerait rien. Il s'assit alors sur le bord de son lit, regardant ses mains sans vraiment les voir, les yeux dans le vague. Il entendit alors quelqu'un toquer doucement à sa porte, et la voix douce de sa mère se fit alors entendre.

\- Mon bébé, je sais que tu es en colère contre nous, et que tu ne nous pardonneras pas facilement, mais j'ai fait ton plat préféré, viens manger s'il te plait.

Naruto ne réagit même pas, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses mains jointes serrées, son regard était voilé par ses cheveux ayant la tête baissé. Il leur en voulait, il leur en voulait tellement. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible de faire une telle chose, il était leur fils, et il n'avait pas hésité à le vendre alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse faire une telle chose. Il ne répondit pas à sa mère, qui s'éloigna finalement, elle était tellement triste que cela se passe comme ça, elle aurait voulu que ce pacte ne soit jamais signé.

La soirée se passa lentement, Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour échapper à l'erreur magistrale qu'avait fait son père. Il se leva finalement, marchant dans sa chambre, comme un lion en cage, il fulminait, et l'idée de partir était de plus en plus tentante. Il avait besoin de courir, de s'éloigner pour réfléchir calmement, loin de tout ça. La prochaine pleine lune était dans à peine quelques jours, il aurait 18 ans, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper à ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il se posta alors à sa fenêtre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte sans que ses parents ne l'entendent, il passa alors pas la fenêtre, se laissant tranquillement tomber dans l'herbe, la neige avait arrêté de tombé.

Naruto se redressa alors, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire voir avant de se diriger vers la forêt, il s'enfonça alors rapidement entre les arbres, avant de se déshabiller entièrement pour prendre sa forme de loup, lentement son corps s'allongea, se modifia, pour laisser place à un magnifique et puissant loup aux poils dorés. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps avant de s'élancer dans la forêt, courant rapidement, l'air battit rapidement à ses oreilles dressés, passant dans ses poils, mais il ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire, il avait besoin de cette sensation d'être libre.

Il courut un long moment, essayant d'oublier son funeste futur. Il ralentit l'allure qu'une fois sur d'être loin de la meute, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il voulait pouvoir rester seul, réfléchir en paix. Il s'arrêta finalement au bord d'une petite cascade, s'arrêtant prêt de l'étendu d'eau, qui miraculeusement n'avait pas gelé, surement grâce aux mouvements que produisait l'eau tombant, regardant son reflet dans l'eau cristalline. Il sentait ses instincts de loup eux aussi crier à l'injustice, son loup, lui non plus ne voulait pas se retrouver lié à un vampire. Il reprit lentement sa forme humaine, se redressant sur ses deux jambes, exposant son corps nu à l'obscurité, seule la lune était là pour le voir, l'éclairant doucement de son éclat, comme pour le rassurer.

Naruto, s'avança dans l'eau, se laissant envelopper par le liquide froid, s'immergeant totalement, avant de ressortir un peu plus loin la tête de l'eau. Il nagea d'ailleurs jusqu'à la cascade, le seul bruit perturbant le silence de la forêt, laissant l'eau couler sur lui, l'eau ne lui arrivant qu'aux hanches, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce petit moment seul, se détendant, bien qu'il n'oubliait pas la sombre révélation de son père. Il soupira en renversant la tête en arrière, les yeux toujours fermés il profitait simplement de ce simple moment où personne n'attendait rien de lui.

Il finit cependant par sortir de sous la cascade, secouant ses cheveux trempés, les replaçant en arrière d'une main, l'air frais, tout comme l'eau glacé ne l'atteignait pas, son corps dégageait bien trop de chaleur pour ressentir les effets du froid. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour échapper à ce pacte stupide fait par son père. Il se décida alors à sortir de l'eau, mais avant qu'il ne puisse il entendit un bruit venant des arbres, il se tendit alors, quelqu'un était là, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à maintenant, mais il pouvait clairement sentir la présence de l'autre à présent.

Naruto ne bougea pas, il savait que l'autre était tout prêt, il entendait même sa respiration maintenant que tous ses sens étaient tourné vers lui, et il sut à l'instinct que l'inconnu n'était pas un loup, ni un humain d'ailleurs, son loup ne pouvait se tromper, c'était un vampire qu'y l'observait. Le sort s'acharnait donc tant que ça sur lui ? Il se tourna alors lentement, son immobilité avait dû faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il était repéré, car il entendit le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe, qui s'approchait tranquillement. Naruto regarda alors le nouvel arrivant, qui sortait lentement de l'ombre des arbres, s'approchant du bord de l'eau. Eclairé par la lune, le blond pu alors voir le vampire qui le fixait étrangement, grand, bien que plus petit que lui, légèrement musclé, des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux. Le jeune loup n'aima pas du tout la façon que ce vampire avait de le regarder.

Naruto sentait parfaitement le regard de l'autre s'attarder un peu trop sur le haut de son corps exposé et encore mouillé de sa baignade, le bas de son corps heureusement caché par l'eau était hors d'atteinte du regard noir, mais qui savait depuis combien de temps le vampire était là à le regarder. Le blond ne put se retenir d'avantage, ne supportant plus ce silence, où l'autre se contentait de le regardait sous toute les coutures.

\- Un vampire n'a rien à faire hors de son territoire.

Cette simple phrase sembla grandement amuser le vampire, qui afficha un simple sourire au coin, se mettant à marcher autour de l'étendu d'eau, ne quittant pas Naruto du regard, comme un prédateur qui viendrait de trouver une nouvelle proie. Le blond n'apprécia pas du tout qu'un vampire vienne troubler sa tranquillité et encore moins qu'il le prenne pour une proie. Il le suivit alors du regard, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. La voix du vampire se fit alors entendre faisant un peu grogner Naruto.

\- Et un loup-garou est inconscient de se retrouver loin de sa meute.

Le vampire se rapprocha alors de l'étendu d'eau, son regard restant fixé sur le jeune loup sous forme humaine, qui le regarda avec animosité, mais cela fit sourire un peu le vampire, franchement amusé, et ne semblant pas le moins du monde effrayé par Naruto. Ce dernier, passablement énervé, répondit alors.

\- Cette forêt appartient à la meute Namikaze, tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors va-t'en avant que l'on te donne la chasse.

Les Vampires n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans les forêts appartenant aux loups-garous, la meute la plus ancienne et respectée était bien entendu celle Namikaze, mais d'autre plus petite meute se trouvaient également tout autour de la ville, dans la forêt entourant Konoha. Une partie était neutre pour pouvoir sortir et entrer dans la ville comme bon semble à tout le monde, mais une grand partie de la forêt était peuplé de loups-garous c'étant partagé la dite forêt, les vampires préféraient en rester loin. Mais il semblerait que certain soit assez fou pour s'y aventurer. Mais étrangement ce fut avec amusement que le vampire répondit.

\- Je doute que ton Alpha ordonne de me donner la chasse, mais peu importe je ne comptais pas rester bien longtemps, et puis on se reverra très bientôt, Naruto.

Naruto n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que l'autre était déjà partit, laissant le loup perplexe, comment connaissait-il son nom ? Naruto comprit que cette rencontre n'était pas fortuite et qu'elle n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il se décida à rentrer, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici de toute façon, il sortit de l'eau et se retransforma en loup, regagnant sa maison discrètement, retournant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit toujours aussi nu, n'ayant pas pris la peine de récupérer ses vêtements.


End file.
